1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to interaction between an electrical contact terminal and a housing of the connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,324 discloses an electrical connector with a housing having V-shaped preload ridges provided with support extensions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,750 discloses a contact with a ferrite tube.